Wrong Choice
by SpritelySprite
Summary: Alternate Ending to "Reign Storm" What if Danny put on the crown in order to save himself? Slight violence and OOC. A High K and low T My first fic- no flames please!


**This is my first fanfiction ... There may be grammatical mistakes and all... but no flames please**

**This is originally a one shot but I might carry it on...If there are suggestions to do so**

**I was watching the episode "Reign Storm" and thought, hey, Danny put the crown on before you collapse...**

**Dis****claimer: I shall never be able to own Danny Phantom.**

The power level was getting lower. He was reaching his limit.  
10%  
Danny couldn't hold longer. Drops of sweat started to trickle down his temple, with his hand shaking from the pressure. How long was he holding up his ecto shield?

"Ar-are we done yet?"  
Danny stuttered, and his eyes nervously glanced back and forth, unable to stay still. He was running out of powers, due to the consecutive attacks from Pariah. Pariah didn't seem to be stressed out at all- it must have been the ring and the crown that gave him overflowing powers. Danny and the ghosts had to figure out a way to gat hold of the ring and the crown... somehow.  
"Hold still whelp! We're trying here!"  
Skulker, ember and every others were fighting with him- but apparently, it was not really working. Just then, Skulker charged swarm of missiles towards the unaware Ghost King, managing to fling off the Crown.

"One down, one to go!"

Ember cheered, but the Ghost King growled, reappearing behind Skulker and grabbing his throat. Skulker, startled, slashed Pariah's face, following what his insticts told him to do. Pariah snarled, and in voluntarily threw Skulker a few feet away and covered face, trying to stop his green-ectoplasm from oozing out. While Skulker was flung away, Danny still had major draining problems.

9%

The power level decreased once more, causing the halfa to flinch.  
Danny clenched his teeth, trying to clear his head. Skulker and the other ghosts were trying their best already, but it would be too late if  
he waited for them to finish off Pariah Dark. His powers were rushing out of him, making his shield flicker once more- he looked around, desperately looking for tinge of hope. Then, something caught his eye. Along with crunched ecto-skeletons, there lay the Crown of fire- glowing eerily, strange greenish red aura surrounding it.

_Pariah Dark must have missed this_, he thought, slowly crawling towards it, careful not to draw any attention from the King. When Danny was about to touch the Crown of rage, with his hand just a few centimetres over it, he hesitated. He pondered- _would it **really** be alright to wear it?_

_It was for good cause, after all, to save himself and the _  
_world from the pain and danger. But wouldn't it effect him just like the way it _  
_did to Pariah?_  
Suddenly, the gauge started to drop in great speed.

3%  
Danny had no time to think, he definitely needed more power. He lunged  
for the crown, but still unsure, his hand hovered above the crown. _Should he accept it?_

2%  
His sight blurred, black dots fogging his vision. He knew  
he wouldn't be able to wake up after this if he passed out. It was his last  
chance. Sweat drenched his body, darkness taking over his mind. The crown seemed  
to seduce Danny to wear it.

1%  
Danny closed his eyes shut, finally grabbing the  
crown. He tore himself out of his suit, and put on the crown.

His tiredness went away.  
He felt invincible.  
He felt stronger than he ever was.  
He could feel the power surging inside his body, screaming to be released. His eyes started glow radiant red. Danny kneeled down, and his shoulders began to shake slightly. He hung his head back, letting out a malevolent laugh.  
The ghosts turned around, finding the deranged halfa. Watching the scene, shiver ran down their spine at the sound of his laughter- witnessing the insainty that took over the ghost boy. The laughter filled the air, making the ground tremble. Danny's powers made everyone shudder in fear.  
Danny put a malicious grin on his face, while watching the ghosts cower before him. He then turned to look at Pariah and tilted his head.  
"Perhaps I would need more power." he whispered,

He started attacking all ghosts randomly, shooting ecto-blasts with sloppy aims, not caring aout the damage. His attacks were stronger than that of Pariah's. Danny's sanity wasn't restraining his powers anymore. He cackled at the ghosts who desperately tried to flee from his rampage. Skulker, while dodging attacks, managed to scream at Danny.  
"What in the hell do you think you're  
doing!"  
Danny smirked, simply ignoring him. Red ectoplasmic energy swirled around his feet, and he began to form a ectoplasmic ball half the size of  
himself, growing bigger yet. Seeking for the ring of rage, He flew towards Pariah at a rapid speed. With a punch of his attack, Pariah was knocked down singlehandedly.

Danny didn't stop. He pinned Pariah's heart with his boot. Then, he slowly put more and more ectoplasmic force into his leg. Sound of crunching bones echoed in the ghost zone. Everyone stopped to look at the frightful sight.  
He drew his face to Pariah's and hissed in his ear.  
"Give me the ring."  
Unconscious, Pariah couldn't respond. His head hung limp, and eyelids  
fluttering, attempting to snap back to reality. Danny ignored him, snatched  
Pariah's ring and slipped it on.  
Danny wasn't himself anymore.

**Okay there it goes... It was quite short**

**And again, no flames pls**


End file.
